Hetalia
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: This is based on a rp that me and CeCe have been doing, it will be based around England's and America's relationship as well as germany's and italy's relationship. This is a guy on guy so you have been worned also for the name it will change at some poing
1. Chapter 1

This is partly based on a hetalia rp that I do with CeCe. I rp England, Germany, China and Japan while CeCe rp America, Italy, France and Russia. I will be doing this mostly about the relationship between England and America and this is a guy on guy so you have been warned

* * *

England was arguing with France as he normally would. America was going on about some hero that would save the planet from global warming. Germany was sat next to Italy; he was getting annoyed with most of the countries fighting and if this kept up would end up having to take control of the meeting as he normally would.

"Angleterre black sheep of Europe" France says out loud as England is trying to strangle him. Most of the countries didn't take much notice of France and England as they normally did this type of thing

"Shut up frog" England growled before punching France hard in the face, he was in the type of mood that if you annoyed him then he wouldn't hold anything back. France held his nose (This is where England punched him) and kept saying something about his beautiful face being ruined. America laughed "Hey Iggy what's up with you today?" America asks. England hated it when America called him by that name

"It's England you git" England says the sound of anger in his voice, he was only like this as he had been having dreams about the past and it was going to be America's birthday soon, it wasn't that he hated America far from that it was just the whole point that America had left him.

Germany had spoke up now having enough of the fighting and now the meeting was getting under way. America was sitting next to England "Iggy, your coming to my birthday right?" America asked quietly only to receive no answer from England "is it because I won and became…." America was saying before going quite when seeing that England had stormed from his seat and stormed out of the room. England didn't stop walking even when the others called for him to come back. The attention was now turned to America who had no idea why England had walked out of the room '_was it something I said_' America asked himself; America made the choice to go after England and because of this Germany had decided to postpone the meeting as they would not continue without all the countries present. England was now walking away from the building that they had been having the meeting.

* * *

America ran out of the building before grabbing hold of England's wrist, the rain was coming down however a light drizzle. "Arthur what's wrong?" America asked him, England was a little pulled back by the fact that America was using his human name; he came back to reality before trying to pull away from America "Let go of me you git and leave me alone" England growled angrily

"No way, not until you tell me what's wrong?" America says pulling England closer to him; England knew that America wouldn't let him go '_Fine if he wants to know why then I'll tell him_' England thought to himself "Fine, you want to know why" England says he knew that he would end up shouting the next part, America just nodded, "**IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU**" England shouts at America. America didn't understand why it was his fault "Why is it my fault Iggy?" America asks not really understanding what he had done

"**YOU LEAVING, YOU BECOMING INDEPENDENT**" England shouts, tears falling down his face "**I LOVED YOU, NEEDED YOU ****BUT OH NO ENGLAND JUST FINE BEING ALONE, NO ONE CARE. ALWAYS MENT TO BE ALONE**" America was shocked and his hand slipped from England's wrist, England took his chance and ran quickly down the street. Before America was able to realise what had happened England had disappeared from sight. America ran in the direction that England had ran in. he called for England but he received no reply.

England could hear America's calls but didn't answer him, he had slipped down a nearby alley away and stood against the wall and leaned against it. He knew that he couldn't face America after what he had said, tears still fell against his face but now it looked more like the rain had caused it as it was now pouring. England when hearing America's voice start to fade he moved away from the wall however that was a bad idea as something was pinned against his back, "Give us all your money and we'll be on our way" a voice came from behind him. It was not long after that two guys came in front of England, England wasn't going to give in.

America was still calling for England when the sound of a gun being fired was heard '_England_' Was America's first thought. He quickly ran to where the sound had come from, He saw three men standing around England. One of the three seemed to be taking something out of a brown wallet. He could see that England was lying unmoving. America clenched his hand into a fist before running at the three men; the men didn't have a chance to react. America unarmed the one that had the gun and before long they ran off very quickly. America leaned England against a wall; he could see blood seeping through England's clothing, He quickly unbuttoned England's shirt so that he could have a look at the wound. He once having a look at it removed his jacket and held it against the bleeding wound, using the other hand held his mobile and rang for an ambulance to come; he explained to them what had happened, once he knew that the ambulance was coming he tried to see if he could get England to wake up. He began to call his name at first to see if it would work which it didn't. He hit England on the cheek (It was a pretty hard hit around the face) England opened his eyes and looked at America before going to close them again however America wasn't going to allow him

"Come on Iggy, you need to stay awake for me ok" America says

"Git" England says weakly as his eyes start to close, America hit him across the face again "Stop that" England growled

"Stay awake then" America argued however he saw that England was unconscious again.

* * *

The next few days were the worst for America. He felt that it was his fault that England was now laying on a hospitable bed unconscious with a breathing apparatus attached to him as he needed it to keep him being able to breathe as he had at one point stopped breathing much to America's worry. He held England's hand the hold time England was laying there. He didn't want to leave England's side not even once as he wanted to be there when England awoke.

France entered the room along with Japan. They were worried about both England and America; Ok sure England and France fought a lot but that didn't mean that France really hated England. "America-san maybe you should rest" Japan says to America "You have been by his side for days and you need sleep"

"This is my fault that he was shot and is now like this" America says not even bothering to look at them. France walked over to America before placing a hand on America's shoulder "Angleterre would not blame you for what happened" France says. America didn't look at them he kept his hand in England's "Just wake up" America says quitely to england

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok well this is the end of the first chapter, will england wake up find out in chapter 2

Please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

This is partly based on a hetalia rp that I do with CeCe. I rp England, Germany, China and Japan while CeCe rp America, Italy, France and Russia.

I thank:

Neko Romano 14,

haluto5,

Lightning Prime,

and Samika Scarlet Wheeler

for your reviews and hope you lot and anyone else will enjoy this next chapter

* * *

I decided to leave you wondering what happens to england for the next chapter as I wanted to do a chapter with both germany and italy as these two are also the ones that we rp with mostly along with england and America. Don't kill me for leaving you wondering what happens to england

* * *

A few days before (A few moment after America and England left the room)

* * *

Germany had been looking at Italy as he had been thinking about the war and how he used to have to come to Italy's rescue, Italy had noticed that Germany was staring at him and He tensed up. "Waah! Doitsu! You're not angry or anything are you? You don't hate me do you?" Italy asked quickly, wondering if Germany was thinking of leaving his side right now. The thought caused tears to gather in Italy's eyes and he sniffled.

"No Italy, I'm not angry with you and please don't cry" Germany says. He hated to see Italy crying and upset. Sure Italy could be annoying but Germany had come to well like the Italian, he noticed that England and America had left. China tried not to look scared at the smile that Russia gave him and tried to avoid Russia's gaze and this didn't go unnoticed by Russia himself however he decided not question china

Italy wiped his tears away and smiled again. "Yay" Italy said cheerfully, jumping and hugging Germany with his usual grin plastered to his face. It was then that he noticed the chaos had calmed down. Italy looked up and saw that England and America were gone. "Oh... what happened? Where did they go?" Italy asked Germany "I don't know but without them two we can't continue the meeting" Germany says before dismissing the other countries. They couldn't really keep doing the meeting with two of the countries not here as they needed all the countries present so that they could find out how well each country was doing.

"Ve, now we can go do something fun Doitsu!" Italy said happily. It was very dreary outside, so Italy wanted to do cheer up the day. "Let's… hmm" Italy thought for a moment before grinning. "Let's go to a restaurant for dinner!" Italy said excitable "Yeah, we can get pasta!" Italy was still squeezing the German tighter in his hug he still had Germany in. "Italy I'm kinder busy this evening how about some other time" Germany says to him. Germany blushed and hid his face away from Italy, he kinder had a crush on him and well didn't thing that Italy would feel the same way and he would never say it out loud. "Doitsuuuu" Italy whined, grabbing his arm and shaking it violently. "Pleeeeaaase, its just dinner" Italy whined loudly, not getting the point of why Germany would rather work. Work was boring in Italy's book however Germany made it clear that he had to work and that he would spend time with Italy another time

* * *

A day later

* * *

Germany was at home sleeping. He knew that walking in the rain had been a bad idea, he ended up having nightmares about Italy being killed over and over again during that night, Italy was really disappointed Germany never did have dinner with him and so he spent the night eating alone however Italy couldn't hold something like that against Germany now could he. "Morning Doitsu..." Italy yawned, wiping the sleep away from one of his eyes as he looked up at Germany's tired figure. As you can guess Italy had sneaked in to Germany's house again and sneaked in to Germany's bed and was now sleeping with him as Italy found it scary to sleep alone. "Germany?" Italy asked, tilting his head as Germany had not woken up yet, Italy knew this was not normal. "You don't look very well. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly, placing a hand on the man's forehead. "You feel hot. I think you might be coming down with something" Italy says still not sure if Germany was listening

Germany awoke half surprised to find Italy next to him again. Germany moved Italy's hand away from him "What are you doing here?" Germany asked slightly annoyed "I always get nightmares when I sleep alone" Italy whined "I didn't think Doitsu cared anymore" Italy looking down at his twiddling fingers. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please don't hate me!" Italy quickly in fear, his face turning a light shade of pink as Italy's eyes tear up. Germany wasn't feeling well and he didn't want Italy to start crying, that was one thing he didn't want to happen

It made Italy even more upset that Germany had not answer him however he pushed it away and wiped my eyes. "You should rest Germany. Is there anything you want me to do for you?' Italy asked, Germany shook his head "Italy, It's ok for you do come here if you get scared" Germany says he didn't like to see Italy afraid or upset "Thank you Germany" Italy says smiling and resting a hand on Germany's arm. "You look sick. You should get some rest" Italy tells him and kissing Germany's cheek with an innocent smile. "I guess I should go home now" Italy said, Germany blushed when Italy kissed him he moved his head away so that Italy didn't see him blushing "You can stay if you wish I don't mind" Germany says to Italy

"If you want me to I will" Italy says and smiles before slipping out of the bed and over to where his clothes laid. Italy changed quickly in to his clothes before going back to Germany's sided. "Do you want me to get you anything to help you feel better?" Italy asked. "Nein Italien" Germany said before lying down in the bed, he closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, Italy smiled and kissed Germany's cheek before deciding to stay at his side in case he did need something later on. Italy laid down beside Germany and fell asleep.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok well this is the end chapter 2, Find out what will happen to england and america in the next chapter. I promise it will be england and america in the next chapter

Please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

This is partly based on a hetalia rp that I do with CeCe. I rp England, Germany, China and Japan while CeCe rp America, Italy, France and Russia.

I am trying to make sure that I post at lease once a week on this but it may be up to 3 weeks depending on my college work

* * *

Back to present time (with england and america)

* * *

France and Japan left a few moments later. America through about the past that they shared and thinking about the revolution, He had never meant to have hurt England that much. It wasn't just that he wanted independence it was more than that he wanted to be more then England's little brother, he had come to care dearly for the guy and was more afraid to tell him how he felt in fear of being rejected by England however now knowing that England felt the same way then maybe it would be ok for them now. He had a chance to make things right

Another day pasted, America had fallen to sleep; his head laid on edge of the bed while doing so he still held England's hand. There was a bit of movement however it was not from America, it was coming from England, He started to open his eyes to find that he was staring at the ceiling, he saw just white and pretty much thought that he had died "I died didn't I" England says half to himself, half out loud. America jumped up quickly when hearing England's voice "Dude, your awake" America cried out in excitement wanting to hug England at that moment however though not as it would cause England pain. He was glad to see that England had awoken "Dude I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" America says he at this point was not looking at England "I should have never brought it up" England gave a quite sigh "I forgive you" England says, no emotion in his voice

America was over joyed by this, he was happy to hear that England had forgiven him. England had only half forgiven America, he had forgiven him for what happened in the meeting but he hadn't forgiven him for leaving him that day. "Dude you must be hungry, I can get you something if you want" America says however not waiting for England to give his answer he went out of the room and down the corridor

"I'm fine America no need to do that" England says however America had already left the room. England wondered why America was here still, he noticed that America looked tired '_how long has he been here? how long was I out for?_' England wondered. England tried to sit up however was overcome with pain this in turn made him cry out in pain. He placed a hand on the side that he had felt the pain

America returned not long after that, he had some scones and tea for England that he had gotten from the hospitable cafeteria. "Iggy you shouldn't try and sit up on your own" America says setting the scones and tea on the side. He helped England sit up properly before handing him the tea; England wondered why America was being so nice to him. "Thank you America" England says to him before sipping the tea.

"England, you remember what you said before you got shot" America says "Could we speak about that?" America asked. England didn't really want to speak about that, well not yet not until he knew if America felt the same way "America can we please not speak about it" England says, he wanted to go back to sleep for a little bit.

It was about an hour or two later that some more visitors came to see England. America had let it slip that England had awoken. France came bearing gifts (I don't think many would want to think about what France could have gotten England) Russia, Japan and China had come to visit England; Russia was keeping an watchful eye on the sleeping Englishman while America was speaking to Japan and France, England suddenly awoke to the noise of the others this giving the Russian a bit of a scare "Bonjour Angleterre" France says coming over to England

"Go away frog" England growls because France had come over to him and started to touch his hair, England wanted to punch him this perverted Frenchmen in the face or somewhere a guy doesn't want to get punched or kicked. In the end England tried to punch France however this resulted in causing England to feeling more pain than he had been feeling before. America was concurred for England and asked the others to leave the room mostly because he could see that France was upsetting England. America had a harder time getting France to leave as France was being well France. This in turn put England into a bad mood by France and couldn't wait until he was allowed to leave the hospitable

* * *

A few days later

* * *

England had been allowed to leave the hospitable, which he was very pleased about as he wouldn't have that bloody frog trying to sneak in to the room and (well I think if anyone knows what France is like then you would know what he would try) England travelled back home, it was America's birthday in two days time and as you can guess England still felt the same way that he had about the day. I mean come on who would want to celebrate the day that your crush/lover/friend leaving you

America was at home talking to his alien friend Tony; he at the moment didn't really want to celebrate his birthday especially after what had happened only about a week ago. '_Iggy said that he forgave me, right?_' America asked himself. France was round England's house waiting for him to get back home (It's not as bad as you may be thinking) England came to the door of his home and came into the living room before getting the fright of his life "What are you doing here, frog?" England growled in anger

"Oh Angleterre, I'm here to discuss Amérique birthday" France says "Moi and some of the others want to do a surprise fête for Amérique"

"And what does this have to do with me, frog?" England asks in annoyance because he was being asked to help with a stupid party

"Bien mon petit lapin" France says "I need you to distracted Amérique while we set the party up" England didn't want to have any part in this, he guess that just this once he would come to America's party however he wouldn't be helping with the party or distracting America "I'll come but I'm not going to be distracting America" England says, normally England would get one of the other countries to drop his present off to America for him but maybe he could this time do it himself

"Very well then Angleterre I sure I could find someone else to distract" France says, placing a hand on England's shoulder "Frog get out of my house before I throw you out" England growls, seeing that France had not moved and still had his arm around his shoulder England got up before dragging France out of his house. France had a grin on his face and went about trying to arrange someone to be in charge of distracting America

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok well this is the end chapter 3, So yeah find out who france picks to destract america in the next chapter. france can pick out of **Russia**, **Germany**, **Italy,** **Japan**, **Canada** or **China**. tell me who you think france will pick?

Please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

This is partly based on a hetalia rp that I do with CeCe. I rp England, Germany, China and Japan while CeCe rp America, Italy, France and Russia. I'm also basing this on other hetalia rp that I have been doing

* * *

The day of America's birthday came and America was wondering why his brother wanted him out of his house. "So why did you decide that we hang out of a while I mean not that is bad or anything but you don't normally ask me to hand out with you?" America asked while eating a burger. His brother Canada had been chosen by France to distract America. "Well I thought that it be good as we don't hang out as much" Canada says in his normal quite voice. At America's the other nations were getting the party ready, they were pretty much finished so France rang Canada

"We have finished so both you and Amérique can come back, also Angleterre said that he would come this year" France says

"Ok, we'll be there soon" Canada says in a quiet voice. America hadn't really heard what Canada had said as he wasn't paying attention. They eventually got back to America's, America got a bit of a scare when everyone that had been helping set the party up jumped out shouting happy birthday to him. America would never admit that he had been scared as hero's don't get scared, the party was in swing before France came over to Canada and Japan "Angleterre said he was coming" France says to the them. "Maybe he is running late" Canada says in his quiet voice

England had in fact been running late, it was about an hour since the party had started when there was a knock at the door. England was feeling quite dizzy and uncomfortable warm however thought nothing of it, he had been feeling a little unwell the day before however felt alright to travel however he was feeling the same as he did the day before. America rushed to the door and opening it, he was over joyed that England had decided to come; next thing England knew was that he had been pulled into a tight hug. England let out a cough due to the hug being quite tight and seemed to be cutting off his air supply "Amer...ic..a" England managed to get out, America quickly let go allowing England to be able to breathe again "Sorry dude, I'm just happy that you came" America says

"Don't do that ag…" England was saying however interrupted by a cough that came from his mouth. The cough sounded painful slightly, this made America smile slip from his face "England you ok?" America asked worriedly. England told America he was fine however that was far from the case. England followed America inside, he felt the dizziness get worse as he moved around to the point that he blacked out. Lucky for England France caught him, America took England from France before carrying him to the guest room that he had; he laid England on the bed before placing a hand on England's forehead before pulling away quickly at how hot it was. France came into the room with also a worried look on his face "Any idea what is wrong?" France asked

"I think he has a fever" America says. After some time that had been confirmed and America even though he didn't have much experiences with look after a sick person. With that America ended the party early and went about looking after England.

America placed a damp cold wash cloth on England's forehead, England was running a fever of 103, America was a bit worried however not too worried as the fever wasn't that bad at the moment however America was worried that it would get worse and go to 105. Sat by the bed wondering when England would wake up, he wondered what England had gotten him for his birthday however he decided to wait until England awoke before going to look at the present

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok well this is the end chapter 3, sorry it is short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer then this. I don't know how long it will be before I put chapter 4 up.


End file.
